warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Evolved (A Horror Fanfiction)
A Fanfiction by Briar Coming soon! The clans have evolved. There has been a time of peace, longer than any time of peace ever. It has lasted for years on end, and the clans are all happy. But suddenly, murders start happening across all the clans, and everybody points the blame at the other. What they don't know is that the murders are only a sign, of dangers yet to come. The murders are only a warning. And then the Dark will rise once and for all. And Paxpaw, a strange cat born with two tails knows the truth. But will the clans accept a warning to save lives that are from a cat who has taken them? Prologue Stormheart growled. “You were wrong last time Mistlick!” he snarled to a transparent yet starry she-cat. “So I was.” She cat responded calmly. ”But we both know how is not the time to fight almost each other when an even bigger enemy lurks in the shadows!” She snapped. Stormheart nodded and flattened his ears. “I know. But the clans wont listen! We’ve basically told them what will happen, but they still can’t see it!” Mistlick nodded in agreement. Suddenly, an almost transparent Tom walled in. “Firestar.” The two cats dipped their heads. Firestar dipped his as well and sighed. “I am worried as well. Even more so now. I have received a prophecy.” As Stormheart opened his jaws to reply Firestar interrupted. “I don’t know what it means yet. This is all it says: A time of peace has ended and what remains will be killed, but the cat to save us all has before caused blood to spill.” Firesstar finished. Mistlick looked concerned. “I will send the prophecy. I have A feeling who.” “Who? Treestar? She’s the leader of Thunderclan. Or the medicine cat, Redecho?” Stormheart asked. Mistlick shook her head. “Neither. I will send it to Paxpaw.” she declared, causing gasps to sound from all over Starclan, and an awkward silence to spread amongst the cats. Her pelt rippled. “Trust me.” She said as she dipped our head. Her eyes had a teasing glimmer as she looked at Stormheart. “Since when am I ever wrong?” She teased. Stormheart rolled his eyes, but seriousness clouded his thoughts and he looked up at her with a serious gaze, causing her smile to ebb away. “Promise me you’ll be safe.” He murmured. Mistlick nodded. ”I will, my love. Our son will save the clans, I know it.” “Even after he killed you?!” Stormheart gasped. Mistlick nodded. “Have faith in him. He is our son. He will see clearly sooner or later.” “I just hope it’s soon. Or we’ll be too late...” Chapter One Paxpaw woke, wiping scraps of moss and mud from his muzzle. Another day as prisoner in his own home. He sighed. Nobody understood why he did what he did. His two tails twined together, and he looked outside his prison-den. He wished he could escape and be free, but Fading did not want him to do that. Fading wanted him to stay as prisoner and continue his mission. He yearned to do something other than this, but he couldn't, or else Fading would kill him. He had seen her do it to others who had not followed her commands. He was defenseless against her. He unsheathed his claws. He had not wanted to kill his mother and father, and then be found out by his friend Rosepaw. His friend. She had betrayed him and told Treestar, who was still courageous despite being on his last life. Treestar had asked him why he had done it, but Paxpaw could not tell. And when he asked how he had killed two fully grown Warriors he had responded with only, "They did not fight back. They knew what was happening. They just didn't fight back." he winced as he remembered the pain in their eyes, the longing, the sorrow. He remembered the warm blood trickling down his jaws as he had bitten into his own mother's flesh and torn it away, killing her, as his father had watched his horror. He could recall Stormheart wanting to say something, but Paxpaw had killed him too. He had stood over the blood soaked corpses when he had noticed Rosepaw, backing away in horror, as she watched the entire time, desperately trying not to screech and give herself away. He let out a low meow of sorrow, but he didn't let it last long as he saw Fading out of the corner of his eye. She was a half-transparent she-cat, but her pelt did not glitter like stars even though she insisted she was a Starclan cat. Fading walked up to Paxpaw, purring, her tail curling over her tortoiseshell and white pelt. She smiled. "Destiny is slow, isn't it? But you have done so well, you did everything I trained you to do. I'd be prouder if Rosepaw hadn't managed to catch you, but you'll get revenge on /her/. But not now, the deputy, Olivemoss, is coming this way. ACT NORMAL." she hissed in his ear. Paxpaw gulped as the deputy came closer. "We're going to the gathering." he stated. "We can't leave you alone with so few cats, so consider yourself LUCKY." he hissed. He prodded Paxpaw, and together Paxpaw was escorted to the Gathering site. Chapter Two Paxpaw looked at Smoothstar, the Riverclan leader, as he spoke. "We have the most tragic news!" she hissed. "Raindrop has been killed!" She yowled, causing the Riverclan cats to erupt with wails. "She was killed!" screeched one. "Her eyes were gouged out!" yelled another. "I bet Shadowclan did it!" "No, Thunderclan cats are so full of themselves, they wouldn't do it." "I bet you Windclan did!" "Skyclan seems more obvious." Paxpaw flinched. "What?" he breathed. There hadn't been murders happening since the ancient legends of Firestar. Olivemoss shoved him, and Paxpaw fell quiet. He could see Fading watching him out of the corner of his eye. She had her tail curled over her back, pleased. She looked... proud... Paxpaw blinked. Olivemoss was now, too staring at the other leaders. Treestar growled. "How dare your Warriors accuse us!" "STOP! This is a sacred time and place. A Gathering is no place to argue! How dare you argue about this at a Gathering, the time of truce, or at all! This is the longest time of peace known to cat kind. Don't argue!" screeched Windstar, the leader of Skyclan. Paxpaw looked over at Scorchtongue, the Riverclan deputy, growling. "Exactly what a murderer would say to prevent us from finding out!" Paxpaw stepped back, and Olivemoss didn't even notice. Fading locked her gaze with his and nodded. Suddenly, without anyone catching sight of him, or so he thought, he ran. Faster and faster into the forest. Fading looked at him, eyes glistening. Paxpaw backed always slightly as she spoke, the odor coming from her mouth disgusting. “Come with me,” she doing into his ear. “Be silent.” Chapter Three Fading slid behind the bushers, immune to the sharp stabbing sensation the thorns caused that Paxpaw had to bear as he scrambled after her. He panted as he struggled to keep up with the swift and nimble she-cat. ”What are we doing *pant* here?” Paxpaw panted. Fading gave him a twosted smile. “I want you to know something.” She hissed. She flicked her tail and let out a yowl. Soon, three toms and two she-cats entered the area. Paxpaw recognized them as StarClan cats from stories elders had told him. He spotted Ashfur amongst the group, twitching his tail. He looked nervous. Paxpaw also saw Swiftpaw and Bumblestripe. But the other cats were mysterious to him. Fading spoke up. “We are Starclan’s rebels.” She began. “and I am their leader. And I think it’s time you joined us.” Fading looked at Paxpaw with a grim expression. She suddenly lunged at him, snarling and tearing furiously as Paxpaw let out a screech. Paxpaw tried to fight back but she swiftly dogged every killing blow he attempted to give. She bore her teeth at him and snarled. She tore his ear, tearing off and eating a chunk of it, making the petrified and terrorized Paxpaw screech. Fading seemed to enjoy the flesh of her own kind, enjoying every sensational yet gruesome flavor. Paxpaw has shivers down his spine. He yowled furiously and managed to swipe at Fading’s cheek, only to be met with her paw difging into his face and twisting it gruesomely. She tore off a chunk of his face and laughed like a psychopath, it was an ugly Laugh but surprisingly genuine. She dug her claws into his shoulder and tore off a chunk of his living flesh before getting up and looking at the mutilated apprentice. Paxpaw crumpled to the ground, staring in horror at the flesh on the ground, it still had scraps of bone in it and blood soaked fur surrounding the squishy flesh. It was pink and red and looked a bit like salmon meat with a fleshy bumpy texture that made him gag. Fading licked the blood off her jaws and smiled. “You’re ready.” She hissed grimly, licking the flesh chunks and blood off her muzzle and paws. Paxpaw looked up at her, vision blurring, before he collapsed onto the ground, vision black. But he wasnt dead. If he were dead he would not have heard a familiar voice. ”Paxpaw.” A feminine voice sounded. If he were dead he wouldn’t have heard the voice of Rosepaw.